1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising device and more particularly to an ankle, leg and hip exercising device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of ankle exercising devices have been previously provided which are designed to enable a person to exercise his/her ankle in an effort to rehabilitate the same. Heretofore, most of the prior art ankle exercising devices only enabled the ankle to be exercised in a fore and aft manner and not in a side-to-side manner. Further, the prior art ankle exercising devices do not have any means associated therewith for increasing or decreasing the resistance of movement to the ankle in a 360° motion. Additionally, the prior art devices do not include any mechanism whereby the person could actually assist the movement of the person's ankle by means other than flexing of the ankle. Additionally, the prior art devices are not believed to have the capability of permitting the ankle to be exercised while the person is standing, sitting or reclining. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they are not believed to have the capability of permitting the exercising of the ankle, leg and hip.